movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
What Sort Of Disguises Do Stephen and Some of His Friends Wear In Spoof Travels?/Gallery
Here is a list of disguises that Stephen and his friends wear in spoof travels. Gallery Disguises Stephen Squirrelsky: Stephen Squirrelsky (Snow White).png|Snow White (Trent Hood) Stephen Squirrelsky (Sultan).png|Sultan (Trent Hood) Stephen (Me) (Casey MacPhee).png|Henry MacPhee (Baby a.k.a. Dumbo) Stephen Squirrelsky (Prince Charming).png|Prince Charming (Bubblesrella) Snapshot 2 (6-12-2018 12-07 PM).png|Marina Beauty (Frog-A-Doodle and The Forest Book) Squirrelsky (Woody).png|Sheriff Woody (Back to the Future III) Stephen Squirrelsky Fievel.png|Fievel Mousekewitz Stephen Squirrelsky (Fred Flintstone).png|Fred Flintstone Stephen Squirrelsky (Wart).png|Wart/Arthur Stephen Squirrelsky (Disco Goofy).png|Disco Goofy Stephen (Me) (Jedi Cloak).png|Jedi Cloak (in Simba (Shrek)) Stephen (Me) (Captain Blackbeard).png|Captain Blackbeard (in The Great Hedgehog Detective) Stephen Squirrelsky (Buford 'Mad Dog' Tannen).png|Buford 'Mad Dog' Tannen (Freddi Fish 4) Stephen Squirrelsky (Poodles' Minions).png Andrew Catsmith: It's Andrew Catsmith (Cinderella).png|Cinderella (Trent Hood) It's Andrew Catsmith (Geppetto).png|Geppetto (Trent Hood) Mr. Andrew Catsmith (Elvis Presley).png|Elvis Presley (Cinderella) It's Andrew Catsmith (Robin Hood).png|Robin Hood It's Andrew Catsmith (Robin Hood) (fake cigar).png|Robin Hood (fake cigarette) It's Andrew Catsmith (Barney Rubble).png|Barney Rubble It's Andrew Catsmith (Barney Rubble) (fake cigarette).png|Barney Rubble (fake cigarette) It's Andrew Catsmith (John Luther Jones).png|John Luther Jones It's Andrew Catsmith (John Luther Jones) (with fake cigarette).png|John Luther Jones (fake cigarette) It's Andrew Catsmith (Elvis Presley).png|Elvis Presley It's Andrew Catsmith (Elvis Presley) (fake cigarette).png|Elvis Presley (fake cigarette) Mr Andrew Catsmith (in Luke Skywalker's Bespin outfit).png|Bespin Outfit (Simba (Shrek)) Mr Andrew Catsmith (with cigar) (in Luke Skywalker's Bespin outfit).png|Bespin Outfit (cigar) (Simba (Shrek)) Mr Andrew Smith (Admiral Razorbeard).png|Admiral Razorbeard (The Great Hedgehog Detective) Mr Andrew Smith (Admiral Razorbeard) (cigar).png|Admiral Razorbeard (Cigar) (The Great Hedgehog Detective) Mr Andrew (Pecos Bill).png|Pecos Bill (Freddi Fish 4) Mr Andrew (cigar) (Pecos Bill).png|Pecos Bill (cigar) (Freddi Fish 4) Mr Andrew (Poodles' Minions).png Mr Andrew (Poodle's Minions) (cigar).png Robert Cheddarcake: Robert Cheddarcake (Flintstone Guy).png|Rock Slag Robert Cheddarcake (Flintstone Guy) (corn-cob pipe).png|Rock Slag (corn-cob pipe) Robert Cheddarcake (Little Richard).png|Little Richard Robert Cheddarcake (Little Richard) (corn-cob pipe).png|Little Richard (corn-cob pipe) Robert Cheddarcake (Hardy's disguise).png|Hardy's Disguise (Simba (Shrek)) Robert Cheddarcake (Hardy's disguise) (with corn-cob pipe).png|Hardy's Disguise (with Corn-Cob Pipe) Robert Cheddarcake (Henry - The Brave Locomotive).png|Henry (The Brave Locomotive) (Back to the Future III) Robert Cheddarcake (Henry - The Brave Locomotive) (corn-cob pipe).png|Henry (The Brave Locomotive) (Back to the Future III) (corn-cob pipe) Robert Cheddarcake (Popeye).png|Popeye (The Great Hedgehog Detective) Robert Cheddarcake (Popeye) (Corn-Cob Pipe).png|Popeye (Corn-Cob Pipe) (The Great Hedgehog Detective) Queen Melissa III.png|Queen Melissa III (Toon Age) Robert Cheddarcake (Poodles' Minions).png Robert Cheddarcake (pipe) (Poodles' Minions).png The Fluffers Bros.: File:Tyler Fluffers (Poodles' Minions).png File:Ryan Fluffers (Poodles' Minions).png Ryan Fluffers (pipe) (Poodles' Minions).png Ian Fluffers (Poodles' Minions).png Ian Fluffers (stick) (Poodles' Minions).png Alvin Fluffers (Poodles' Minions).png Griffer Feist: Griffer 'Griff' Feist (Laurel's Disguise).png|Laurel's Disguise (Simba (Shrek)) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (Laurel's Disguise) (with pipe).png|Laurel's Disguise (with Pipe) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (Captain Haddock).png|Captain Haddock (The Great Hedgehog Detective) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (Captain Haddock) (pipe).png|Captain Haddock (Pipe) (The Great Hedgehog Detective) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (In Kentucky's clothes).png|Kentucky Laughfers Griffer 'Griff' Feist (In Kentucky's clothes) (with pipe).png|Kentucky Laughfers (pipe) Griff (Poodles' Minions).png Griff (pipe) (Poodles' Minions).png The Cuties: Danny (Poodles' Minions).png Stanz (Poodles' Minions).png Einstein (Poodles' Minions).png Mr Einstein (Poodles' Minions) (pipe).png Wonder Mouse Girl: WonderMouseGirl(Poodles'Minions).png Twin Bunnies: File:Lillian (Queen Bee).png Lillian (Poodles' Minions).png Stephenie (Poodles' Minions).png Natane Whopper: Natane Whotter (Goofy - Two Gun Goofy).png|Goofy (Two Gun Goofy) (Freddi Fish 4) Natane Whotter (Goofy - Two Gun Goofy) (cigarette).png|Goofy (Two Gun Goofy) (cigarette) (Freddi Fish 4) Natane Whopper (Poodles' Minions).png Natane Whopper (Poodles' Minions) (cigarette).png Gnorm Hill-Billies: Gnorm (Poodles' Minions).png Gnorm (Poodles' Minions) (pipe).png Kidney Rich: Kidney-Rich-(Poodles'-Minions).png Delbert Vult-R: Delbert Vult-R (Poodles' Minions).png Delbert Vult-R (Stick) (Poodles' Minions).png Rocky Raccoon: Rocky Raccoon (Eliza White-coon's clothes).png|Eliza White-coon Rocky Raccoon (Eliza White-coon's clothes) (with pipe).png|Eliza White-coon (pipe) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (Gabby Hayes).png|Gabby Hayes Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (pipe) (Gabby Hayes).png|Gabby Hayes (pipe) Rocky Raccoon (Poodles' Minions).png Rocky Raccoon (Poodles' Minions) (pipe).png Andrina Chinchella: Andrina (Snow White).png|Andrina Chinchella (Snow White) Andrina (Poodles' Minions).png Anderson Joey: Mr Anderson Joey (Pete - Two Gun Goofy).png|Pete (Two Gun Goofy) (Freddi Fish 4) Mr Anderson Joey (Pete - Two Gun Goofy) (stogie).png|Pete (Two Gun Goofy) (Freddi Fish 4) (stogie) Anderson Joey (Poodles' Minions).png Anderson Joey (Poodles' Minions) (stogie).png Emily Storky: EmilyStorkyPoodles'Minions.png Psy C. Snowing: Psy C. Snowing (Casey Jones).png|Casey Jones (The Rescuers and The Rescuers Down Under) Psy C. Snowing (with fake cigarette) (Casey Jones).png|Casey Jones (fake cigarette) (The Rescuers and The Rescuers Down Under) Psy C. Snowing (Lucky Luke).png|Lucky Luke (Freddi Fish 4) Psy C. Snowing (with fake cigarette) (Lucky Luke).png|Lucky Luke (cigarette) (Freddi Fish 4) Psy Snowing (Poodles' Minions).png Psy Snowing (cigarette) (Poodles' Minions).png Pandy 'Panda' Smoochie: Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (Pat Buttram).png|Pat Buttram (Freddi Fish 4) Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (pipe) (Pat Buttram).png|Pat Buttram (Pipe) (Freddi Fish 4) Panda Smoochie (Poodles' Minions).png Panda Smoochie (Pipe) (Poodles' Minions).png Shet Meerkata: File:Shet Meerkata (Poodles' Minions).png Comquateater and Julimoda: Comquateater (Poodles' Minions).png Mr Comquateater (Poodle's minions) (pipe).png Julimoda Poodles' Minions.png Nature and Imagine: Owen Antler as Toon Bullet 1.png|Toon Bullet 1 (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) Owen Antler as Toon Bullet 1 (pipe).png|Toon Bullet 1 (pipe) (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) Mr Aaron Sheepish as Toon Bullet 2.png|Toon Bullet 2 (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) Pecky Swallow as Toon Bullet 3.png|Toon Bullet 3 (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) Pecky Swallow as Toon Bullet 3 (music pipe).png|Toon Bullet 3 (music pipe) (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) Mr Chris Pepper as Toon Bullet 4.png|Toon Bullet 4 (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) Vilburt Oinks as Toon Bullet 5.png|Toon Bullet 5 (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) Vilburt Oinks as Toon Bullet 5 (cigarette).png|Toon Bullet 5 (cigarette) (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) Owen (Poodles' Minions).png Owen (pipe) (Poodles' Minions).png Aaron (Poodles' Minions).png Pecky (Poodles' Minions).png Pecky (music pipe) (Poodles' Minions).png Chris Pepper (Poodles' Minions).png Vilburt (Poodles' Minions).png Vilburt (Cigarette) (Poodles' Minions).png Tim Seed-son: Timmy Seed-son (Poodles' Minions).png Derick Quillers: Derick Quillers (Poodles' Minions).png Booker Cooter: Mr_Booker_Cooter_(Rico).png|Rico (Freddi Fish 4) Booker-Poodles'-Minions.png Amanda Opossum: File:Amanda Opossum (Poodles' Minions).png The Weasels: Waldo (Poodles' Minions).png Waldo (Tongue and Poodles' Minions).png Waldo (Pipe) (Poodles' Minions).png Waldo (Pipe, Tongue, and Poodles' Minions).png Charles (Poodles' Minions).png Charles (Straw) (Poodles' Minions).png Julie (Poodles' Minions).png Shy Weasel (Poodles' Minions).png Danny Danbul: DannyDanbulPoodles'Minions.png DannyDanbulPoodles'Minions(pipe).png Olie-Polie Berry: File:Olie Polie Berry (Poodles' Minions).png File:Olie Polie Berry (Poodles' Minions) (pipe).png The Tabby-Cat Sisters: Tia Maisy Tabby-Cat (Poodles' Minions).png Kitty Emily Tabby-Cat (Poodles' Minions).png Hannah Amy Tabby-Cat (Poodles' Minions).png Tongueo & Rompo Money: Tongueo (Poodles' Minions).png Rompo (Poodles' Minions).png Walter Beakers: Walter Beakers (Poodles' Minions).png Elroy Oakdale: Elroy (Poodles' Minions).png Elroy (Poodles' Minions) (stick).png Leonard Peccary: Leonard Peccary (Poodles' Minions).png The Graffictions: Kirk (Poodles' Minions).png Gregory (Poodles' Minions).png Phineas (Poodles' Minions).png Nia (Poodles' Minions).png Yoses (Poodles' Minions).png Gladys (Poodles' Minions).png Category:Galleries Category:List of Disguises Category:Movie-Spoof Travels